As the depth of wellbores increase, the hydrostatic set pressure required to set downhole tools, such as packers, also increases and results in a very high setting force needed to activate the downhole tools. For instance, when a rupture disk used in a downhole tool is expended, a constant piston force acts on an associated hydrostatic cylinder which results in constant acceleration and increasing velocity in setting the downhole tool. The hydrostatic cylinder may have a high kinetic energy stored therein and this can cause considerable damage to stationary components located uphole when the hydrostatic cylinder impacts such stationary components. For instance, the high velocity impact may damage the sealing elements and a back-up system, if used, and may ultimately result in failure of the downhole tool.